


Forbidden Lust

by DragonRose35



Series: The Forbidden Series [9]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief Bestiality, Brief Sex with a Machine, Explicit Sexual Content, Genderbent Aloy, M/M, Male Slash, Prequel, forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Bast accidentally stumbles upon something he never thought he would ever see, but All-Mother help him when that little event causes him to want a certain little Outcast more than he would ever have thought he would want anything.(Prequel to Forbidden Pleasures)





	Forbidden Lust

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Soo, here is the prequel to Forbidden Pleasures that I silently promised you all~ *purrs*
> 
> Most, probably all, of the story is from Bast's point of view, but I hope you enjoy anyway~!
> 
> ~ D.C.

Bast narrowed his eyes as he crept through the tall grass, bow out, tracking his prey- a pair of turkeys trekking through the Wilds. He was close, could hear their unique noises, quiet through the forest. Flicking his tongue out, he wet his lips, notching an arrow into the bow, before he held it up, aiming when the fattest turkey came into his sight.

Still hidden within the tall grass, he was about to loose the arrow, until a noise startled him. A machine nearby, crashing through the forest.

The turkeys spooked and ran, but Bast was no longer paying attention to them, instead twisting around sharply towards the direction the noise came from. Keeping his bow out, he swiftly started in that direction, staying hidden, as he decided to investigate. He only made it so far before a machine- a  _ Watcher _ \- darted past him, chasing after…  _ something _ . And Bast hid swiftly behind a tree, pinning himself against it, before he heard a sharp, loud cry that echoed through the forest around them.

He was about to jump into action, in case the machine was attacking one of his village-mates, but froze when he heard a familiar voice, “W- _ wait _ ! St- _ stop _ \- just-” and his eyes widened when he peeked around the tree, still hidden, and saw what he did.

The red haired Outcast, Aloy, was pinned against the ground by a hostile Watcher, but instead of getting  _ torn apart _ , like Bast thought he would be, the machine seemed to be after something  _ else _ . That something else was realized quite quickly when Bast saw something  _ impossible _ forge itself from underneath the machine’s underside.

A  _ cock _ .

His attention was shifted from the lewd metal  _ thing _ to the Outcast when he moaned, before making another noise in frustration when the machine growled at him and he squirmed away. “ _ Stop _ … not  _ again _ . I-I won’t let you ruin a-ah…~ a _ nother _ pair of p-pants…” he spoke, like the machine would understand his words, but that didn’t seem to matter to the Outcast as Aloy twisted around, rolling over onto his chest and stomach, before reaching down and pulling down his pants  _ just enough _ -

Bast flushed darkly, feeling a stirring deep inside of him when he saw Aloy’s glistening hole and realized the Outcast was slick with some sort of  _ oil _ .

And then the machine was on him and Aloy’s scream echoed through the forest, startling a few birds nearby, and Bast himself. He should have  _ left _ the first moment he even heard Aloy’s  _ voice _ , but now he couldn’t bring himself to  _ move _ , eyes fixed upon the enthralling,  _ forbidden _ sight that was the Outcast getting  _ fucked _ by a machine. And evidently not for the  _ first time _ either.

How many  _ other _ machines have had him? How many other  _ cocks _ has Aloy taken inside of him? How many  _ times _ has he been filled to the  _ brim _ , just  _ leaking _ with that slick oil the beast was secreting?

The thoughts inside his head were as arousing as the sight before him and before Bast knew it, he was palming at the tent in his pants, watching Aloy get fucked so  _ thoroughly _ by the Watcher. Moans and gasps and cries filling the clearing, with a mantra of  _ ‘please’ _ and  _ ‘fuck’ _ and  _ ‘yes’ _ .

Before Bast knew what was happening, he had his hand down his pants, stroking himself in time with the furious thrusts of the beast. Aloy’s pleasured noises echoed inside his head even as they echoed around the silent forest- no other creature, human, or machine within hearing distance.

Covering his mouth with his hand, the young Nora watched as Aloy was  _ ruined _ , cumming against the ground as the machine plowed into him, noises of its own joining Aloy’s pleasured scream of release.

Bast had to swallow his moan as he spilled into his own hand, wracked with full body shudders as the force of his release hit him like a hammer. Flushed still with arousal, the young Nora was thoroughly  _ embarrassed _ when he realized he had never before cum so  _ hard _ .

He left, silent and swift, with Aloy’s cries fading behind him.

He could only  _ imagine _ how long the machine kept the sweet, innocent…  _ wanton _ Outcast underneath him. And those thoughts followed him all the way home, back to the village, his previous hunt all but forgotten.

-0-

His father had sent him on another hunt, a week later, and though Bast wanted nothing more than to relax in bed, with pleasant dreams at the edge of his conscious, he left, like the obedient son he was. If only because he wanted to make it up to his father for the lewd thoughts that had plagued his mind since that fateful day just a week ago.

He hadn’t been able to get Aloy out of his head, and had lost count how many times he spilled into his own hand, to the image of the Outcast in the throes of pleasure.

All-Mother help him, but he  _ wanted _ the Outcast. More than he wanted anything else, village laws be damned.

Shaking his head sharply of the thoughts, Bast made his way swiftly through the forest, tracking down a few wild boars that had been wandering through the Wilds for the last hour or so. It wasn’t hard, as their tracks were unique compared to the other animals of the forest- heavy and hooved. But it still took longer than Bast had liked- every time he heard a machine, those lewd thoughts flooding his mind without warning.

When he finally had the boars in his sight, he had his bow and arrow out and ready, drawn tight, before finally releasing the arrow. It whizzed through the air the very same  _ moment _ another arrow came flying out of nowhere, killing the boar Bast had been aiming for. Startled and angry, Bast scowled as he watched the other boars run away, squealing in terror, and when he whirled around, he came face to face with an equally startled Outcast that had just dropped from the trees above.

Bast reacted before he could even  _ think _ , dropping his bow and shoving Aloy against a tree, pinning him there as the red-haired male’s squeak echoed loudly in the forest clearing. “B-Bast!” Aloy cried out, and the Nora couldn’t help but feel  _ touched _ that his  _ name _ was remembered. “Wh-what are you-!?” he cut himself off sharply when he saw the dark look in Bast’s eyes and swallowed hard.

“All-Mother, so  _ sweet _ and  _ innocent _ , little  _ Outcast _ ,” Bast spoke, low and smooth, “you have no idea of the torture you have put me through this past week…”

Aloy’s expression hardened a little when Bast called him an Outcast, but confusion replaced the distaste. “ _ Torture _ …? I have no  _ idea _ -”

“I  _ saw you _ ,” Bast cut him off with a hiss. “Last week with that damned  _ Watcher _ .” Aloy’s eyes widened at this, fear and embarrassment suddenly overtaking his expression and Bast smirked, dangerous and wicked. “Little  _ Outcast _ , maybe you’re not so sweet and  _ innocent _ after all~? Letting a lifeless metal  _ machine _ fuck you like a little  _ bitch _ in  _ heat _ …” he chuckled lowly and Aloy whimpered quietly, pressed tight against the trunk of the tree at his back.

“L-lifeless machine’s can’t… can’t…” he flushed with his own words and Bast snickered.

“ _ Fuck _ ?” he finished for the Outcast and Aloy bit his lower lip, cheeks flushed even darker at the word. “No… no, I suppose they can’t, can they~?” the Nora teased the other, pressing close to him, crowding him against the tree. “Pretty little Outcast… you have no  _ idea _ what I had to endure… for every thought was of  _ you _ . All-Mother… how you  _ screamed _ for that machine, for it’s  _ cock _ …~”

Aloy gasped as Bast snuck a hand down, gripping tight to the Outcast’s clothed cock, “Wh-what are you-!?” he squeaked, but Bast cut him off with a tight squeeze, his words melting into a pleasured moan.

“Now, I  _ wonder _ … if you would scream for  _ me _ ~? If I fucked you just like that Watcher did…? Would you  _ let _ me~? Would you let me  _ breed _ you like the pretty little  _ slut _ you are~?” Bast teased him with his words and Aloy whimpered, head layed back against the tree’s trunk, eyes fluttered closed, before they suddenly shot wide open when Bast pulled away from him.

Words of protest almost left his lips, before Bast spoke next, eyes dark with lust and shameless arousal. All because of  _ him _ .

“Turn around,  _ slut _ ,” Bast growled out and Aloy only hesitated a moment- not quite sure how he felt about the name calling- before doing as he was told- sparing only a single thought for if this was all just a heartless  _ joke _ . But he didn’t have to worry about what Bast was going to do, for as soon as he followed the order, he felt Bast step back up to him, before his pants were suddenly pulled from his ass, left around his ankles and he shivered at the chilled air he felt against his now bared bottom.

When he felt two fingers against his very  _ dry _ entrance, he gasped and arched away from the foreign feeling. He flushed darkly when he heard Bast chuckle and squirmed with a quiet moan when those fingers just  _ teased _ there, at the furled skin.

“No oil~” the older Nora grinned sharply. “No machine today, my pretty little Outcast~?” he cooed teasingly and Aloy’s flush darkened, with embarrassment and arousal both.

“I-I…” he swallowed hard, “I ha-haven’t been fu~” he squeaked when one of those fingers pressed in, slow and gentle and he closed his eyes tightly, quivering at the feeling.

“Yes~?” Bast urged and Aloy whimpered.

“Th-three  _ days _ … Ha-haven’t been  _ fucked _ in… in  _ three days _ . All-Mother… Bast,  _ please _ …~” Aloy begged him. When suddenly his entrance was left empty and bereft, he whined pitifully, before he felt slick fingers replace the dry ones and moaned outright when they sank into his wanton hole, two at first, slow and smooth and so  _ easy _ .

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re gorgeous like this…” Bast murmured, mostly to himself, as he focused his gaze on where his fingers disappeared inside of the red-haired male. He kept his movements slow in his fascination over such a lewd thing, before he heard Aloy whimper, wanting  _ more _ , and he smirked, flicking his darkened blue gaze up to meet Aloy’s own lust-blown green. “More~?” he teased him, rubbing his fingers against the Outcast’s needy walls, groaning when Aloy outright  _ whined _ .

Without warning, he gripped Aloy’s hip with his free hand before he suddenly  _ plunged _ his fingers into Aloy’s hole, fast and hard, managing to find a little spot inside of the other that made him  _ keen _ , arching his back so  _ prettily _ , it was  _ breathtaking _ .

Adding a third finger, Bast spent only moments more stretching and fucking Aloy with his fingers before he pulled them free, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips at the gorgeous sight of Aloy  _ begging _ him.

Reaching down, Bast wasted no time in pulling out his aching cock from the confines of his pants, slicking it up with the rest of the salve he used to slick Aloy’s entrance. Gripping himself tight to make sure he didn’t cum on the spot- he  _ was _ still a teenager, after all- he held Aloy tightly by his hip and guided the head of his cock to the Outcast’s wanton hole, where it quivered as his heated flesh teased and rubbed against it.

“B-Bast,  _ please _ … Please… I-I  _ need _ -” he cut himself off with a sharp gasp when suddenly Bast pushed forward, letting his cock sink so  _ slowly _ inside of Aloy, inch after inch. Their combined moans echoed through the forest when they were finally joined together, pressed flush against each other, and Bast allowed them both a moment to adjust as he gripped Aloy’s hips tightly.

“All-Mother… you’re so  _ tight _ Aloy…” Bast groaned quietly, gritting his teeth against the severe pleasure from the tight, hot vice around his cock. After a few moments, he experimented with a rock of his hips and shivered when Aloy moaned at the action. Grinning then, Bast held tight to Aloy’s hips before drawing back slowly, until only the head of his cock remained, before suddenly slamming forward, hard and rough and Aloy  _ screamed _ for him.

It was the most addicting sound Bast had heard and he did it again, and again, and  _ again _ . Reveling in the noises Aloy made. Every gasp, every cry, every moan, every whimper, every  _ scream _ . All for  _ him _ .

The pace he started was a nearly brutal one- in human standards- but it left Aloy no less of a mess than he had been when under that Watcher. His cock weeping and bouncing with every thrust into him as Bast’s cock pierced against the sweet spot inside of him that caused stars to dance in his vision. It was  _ nothing _ like getting fucked by a machine, and  _ yet _ … Aloy  _ loved _ it.

Loved being claimed by Bast in this way, rough and deep and  _ there _ . All heat and slick and not at  _ all _ like a machine.

With every thrust, Aloy cried out Bast’s name, along with a mantra of several other words, most unintelligible. Not that Bast himself cared.

Eyes closed, focused on that delicious pleasure he’d never felt before, taking someone like this. That tight, slick heat around his cock caused his pleasure to mount ever higher with every thrust and he  _ knew _ it wouldn’t be long- especially not with this being his  _ first _ time.

Reaching around Aloy, he gripped the Outcast’s cock in hand, stroking it in time with every thrust and it made him grin, predatory and feral, when he realized just how  _ close _ Aloy was. And all because of  _ him _ .

“ _ Yes~ _ That’s it Aloy…~ That’s it, my pretty little Outcast~” Bast cooed at him, the words nearly breathless with every thrust. “So  _ good _ for me~ So…  _ fuck _ -” he groaned when Aloy’s walls suddenly clenched down  _ tight _ around him, hot white seed painting his hand and the tree in front of them as Aloy found his release, screaming it into the forest around them.

With that tight vice around his cock, Bast was helpless to follow. After a few stuttered thrusts, the young Nora choked on his breath as he came, spilling inside of Aloy, filling him up with his thick, hot seed, painting his walls white just as Aloy had the tree. Shuddering with the aftermath of the pleasure, Bast let them rest for several moments before he finally pulled out- his cock and Aloy’s ass a mess of cum- and he licked his lips, more pleased at the sight than he thought he would have been.

A quiet whimper got his attention and before Aloy could fall, his legs buckling under him, Bast managed to catch him in his arms, pulling the Outcast tight against him. Backing the few feet away necessary, Bast slowly let them down onto the ground until his back was firmly against another tree- unsullied by cum.

After several moments of silence, Aloy was, surprisingly, the first to break it, “Are you going to go back to ignoring me… after this…?” he murmured quietly, his voice a broken whisper, rough from overuse.

It has Bast shuddering at the sound of it, though it gave him pause when he registered the question, and a frown crossed his lips. “This is wrong…” he said, feeling Aloy visibly sag against him, deflating, and he was quick to continue, “But, All-Mother forgive me… I don’t think I would be able to… Village laws be damned, Aloy, but I  _ want _ you…”

It was silent, for several moments, save for their quiet breaths and the occasional sound of a bird overhead. When Aloy answered, it wasn’t verbally, but instead-

Bast blinked, surprised and startled when he felt Aloy cuddle against him, and it took him longer than he should admit to realize Aloy had fallen  _ asleep _ . Licking his lips, Bast kept his arms around the Outcast, before he relaxed, realizing this was Aloy’s answer- the  _ trust _ enough, to fall asleep in the Nora’s arms, and expect to wake not taken advantage of.

Sighing softly, Bast shook his head gently, before a small smile flit across his lips, “Sleep well, my sweet little Outcast…” he murmured quietly, vigilant as the Outcast slept.

-0-

When Aloy next awoke, it was to the feeling of something hard and hot against his still slick entrance and he moaned quietly, leaning back against the other, before realizing too late what was going on, “B- _ Bast _ , wa-wait…  _ no _ , I-  _ ah~ _ ”

Bast’s only answer was a moan of his own before he set about claiming Aloy all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don't forget to check out the new Tumblr I decided to make for this series, if you're interested~! *purrs*
> 
> https://silvermetalhorizon.tumblr.com/
> 
> ~ D.C.


End file.
